


like embers falling, tender

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Sometimes Ross is late.





	like embers falling, tender

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I had been neglecting the relationship of these two for a while now, so I wanted to fix that.  
> Title from LP - Lost On You

The clock has just turned a minute past midnight, and it’s raining.

Trott finishes emptying the dishwasher, the final plate returned to the others in the cupboard. On the counter sits a bowl of grapefruit, their dimpled skin holding pockets of shadows from the glowing light above the stove. Next to it is a coffee maker, and this Trott readies. He scoops the fragrant grounds into the filter before flipping the on button.

He stands in his slippers on the tiled floor, listening to the rain hit the large floor to ceiling window on his left, the sound sometimes matching that of the ticking clock to create a nighttime melody that does nothing to soothe the deep ache settling in his chest. With cold hands he tightens the belt of his dressing gown.

Ross is late, but he had expected as much.

While he stands in the kitchen, the coffee finishes. Trott lets it be. He breathes deeply, eyes closing. What would his life had been like if he hadn’t dropped everything to move in with someone he had known for less than a year....?

The front door opens with a click. Trott never keeps it locked when he's in.

Even through the muted darkness Trott can tell it's Ross. The man is tall, almost ridiculously so. He comes into the space quietly, hands full of something.

Trott stays put, watching.

Ross takes off his shoes like he always does, kneeling to untie them. When he stands he turns and spots Trott.

The first words out of his mouth aren't _sorry I'm late._

"You made coffee?"

Trott stares at the window, lets himself lean back against the sleek fridge. "The smell reminds me of you."

Ross sets a small bouquet of flowers on the counter next to the grapefruit. They are lilacs. Their soft purple is grayed by the yellow light.

There's a smile from Ross, but it's sad. "You got my text, yeah?"

Trott hums. He crosses his arms and still doesn't look at Ross.

"I really did want to take you out tonight," Ross says. He pulls at his tie, the knot unraveling beneath long fingers as he pulls it from his throat. This he sets next to the flowers.

The counter separates them, a marble wall. Ross puts his elbows on it, lowers himself to the same height as Trott.

"You're mad," Ross says, voice filled with soft disappointment.

"Of course I am," Trott sighs. "This happens all the time though, so I shouldn't be."

"You know I'll make it up to you." Ross searches out his eyes but Trott keeps focused on the window, on the blurred illumination outside.

"Yup."

"Trott..." Ross leans further. "I tried today. I really did. But my boss, you know how he is."

Trott indeed knows. He knows it all, and this conversation is continuously genuine, but lately he enjoys being in a mood. So he decides on, "That's what you always say."

A frown from Ross. The man pushes around the flowers, one of the small blossoms leaving a trail of petals behind.

"Next time I'll try harder. I won't let him keep me late.”

Ross sounds very serious, determined even. It brushes against Trott's heart, makes it thaw.

"Promise?" Trott asks.

Ross pushes away from the counter and steps around it. He stands in front of Trott and holds out his hand.

Trott looks at it, sees the extended pinky. He wants to laugh, because he's making a big deal out of nothing once again. Trott hooks his own pinky with Ross' and finally meets the other's eyes.

"You want the coffee?" Trott asks.

Ross brings their palms together, fingers laced tightly.

"I'd rather have you," is the low, teasing reply.

Trott feels a smile pull at his lips.

"Always the romantic," Trott says, then moves forward until the heat of Ross' body warms him.

"That's why you fell for me, isn't it?" Ross asks, chin coming to rest on the top of Trott's head, nestled in the soft hair.

"Definitely," Trott says with a snort. After a beat of silence he adds, "Thanks for the flowers. They're lovely."

Ross encircles Trott in a hug, and it's such a comfortable warmth that Trott could fall asleep standing just like this.

"Sorry for ruining our plans again," Ross whispers. It makes Trott feel bad for ever getting annoyed in the first place.

"It's all right," Trott answers. "I forgive you."

The rain is just a mist now, drops on the window sparkling like stars as they reflect the lights of the city.


End file.
